


By the Seashore

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team have some downtime off-world and decide to enjoy the setting for once. Cam's having seconds thoughts about that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> **By the Seashore**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **new team**   
> **464 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

"We should have missions like this more often," Cam said as he leaned back against the stone outcropping. Across from him Sam dropped her pack with a sigh before plopping heavily into the soft sand. She smiled back at him—a wide, happy look.

"If only they could all go this smoothly."

"We have how much time to kill?" Jackson came to sit next to Sam. He leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back, face turned up to the blinding sun.

"We have approximately eight hours before our scheduled return to the SGC."

Daniel nodded. "I say we stay right here until then." He fell back into the sand, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I completely agree," said Vala. "We deserve a break once in awhile. And how often do we come across tropical paradises." She started to strip out of her gear, her pack and vest landing at her feet followed by her jacket.

Sam's smile grew. "They are kind of rare. Makes me wonder what the Goa'uld had against beaches."

Jackson snorted from under his arm. "Jack sure complained about the dismal weather enough. And the trees. Never got what he had against trees."

Sam fell back into the sand with a laugh. "You'll have to ask him some day."

"Uh-uh, you do it."

Cam rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes he forgot how long the two scientists had known each other, how close they were. He'd long since stopped feeling like an outsider but sometimes... sometimes he felt like a definite third wheel.

"Well," Vala continued as if not interrupted, "I intend to enjoy the gorgeous weather for as long as possible." With that she kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her pants.

"Woah," Cam yelled, hopping up to his feet, "what do you think you're doing?"

Vala glanced down at her clothes. "I'm going for a swim."

"In your underwear?"

"Well, I'm not about to get my uniform wet." She pulled her black t-shirt over her head. It joined the rest of her belongings in the pile next to her. "Want to join me, Cameron?"

"Uh-" Cam slid back against the rocks until his butt hit the solid ground. By now Sam was looking over her shoulder at their team mate with a growing smile. Daniel was pretending not to peek out from under his arm. Vala shot him one more very wicked looking grin and headed for the water.

Seconds later Teal'c rose and began to remove his jacket. "I will join Vala Mal Doran in the water."

Daniel's arm fell off his face; Sam erupted into a fit of giggles at his shocked expression. Cam just groaned. "Maybe there's a reason we don't go to these planets more often."


End file.
